


Torment

by YuGiOhRox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [30]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: AU where the Arclights are related to Yugi, Gen, Set after Rio is hospitalized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: "Tired. It’s been three months and all Thomas has felt is tired."





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Quattro (Arclight Moto AU) + Skeletons in the Closet and The Sky was Ablaze

Tired. It’s been three months and all Thomas has felt is tired. It’s not exactly surprising: he sees _her_  every time he shuts his eyes. He sees her frightened face and eyes narrowed as tears fall down her cheeks. He hears the screams, the coughing, the almost silent slap as she brings her hand to her mouth. His scar hurts every time he remembers, and he can’t forget.

 _Flaming Hell Blessing_. Thomas can’t bring himself to look at that card anymore. The mere thought of it conjures up an image of his great grandfather, scowling and looking down on him. Not that he physically could of course; Yugi had been tiny, so tiny that Thomas would laugh if he wasn’t dead on his feet.

The Arclight bites his lip and balls his hand in a fist. Yugi had been _good_  too. _He_  wouldn’t have hurt _her_. _He_  would’ve done the right thing. Thomas is so sure of this his nails break his skin in frustration, drops of blood turning the tips of his fingers red.

Red. He feels that if colour had meaning, red would be for destruction. Why wouldn’t it be? It’s bright and hot and angry. Red is a flame that rages out of control and _hurts_.

He’s stumbling somewhere now, but he’s so tired he isn’t sure where, until his hand reaches out for a support and stops firmly against glass. Thomas pulls his hand back, recoiling from the sudden cold feeling, and focuses on the red prints left on the window. They’re brighter than they should be, becoming clearer to see as the sun rises. Three months ago, he could’ve appreciated this; he could’ve relaxed and watched every detail appear in the sky when it was painted red. But now he sees flames, now he hears _her_  screams, now he sees Yugi and his disappointment.

Thomas sinks to his knees and leans against the wall, falling asleep to _her_  cries ringing in his ears.

He wakes the next morning to his younger brother calling him, and instantly Thomas throws on his smirk - the one he gives to all his fans. He slips out of bed and dresses, grabbing his deck before strolling to breakfast.

Things have been this way for three months now. He’s tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry idk either. ~~and how do i title gOD~~


End file.
